r i v a l
by lacrimrosse
Summary: Untuk memenangkan persaingannya dengan Gilbert, Alice akan melakukan apa saja. Warning: LEMON! Not reccomended for underage reader.


**_rival_**

"_...you've fallen to my temptation, deeper and deeper. And there's no way back."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_pandora hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki_

_lacrimrosse (c) 2014_

_._

_._

_._

Gilbert menggigit bibirnya, sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan desahan penuh dosa yang hendak keluar dari tenggorokannya sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya memasuki lubang kemaluan gadis itu.

"A-Ah...ahhh, Gilbert...ahn..."

Alice mendesah keenakan, kedua kakinya ia kalungkan di pinggul laki-laki bertubuh besar diatasnya, tangannya mencengkeram sisi meja dengan kuat, dan irama tubuhnya mengikuti gerakan Gilbert, membuat meja itu bergoyang dengan kencangnya.

Tangan Alice meraih wajah Gilbert yang bersemu merah, wajah pemuda itu menggambarkan bahwa akal sehatnya sudah sepenunya dikuasai oleh insting birahinya yang membuat pemuda ini menyetubuhinya tanpa ampun.

Keringat dingin di dahinya menetes ke belahan dada Alice yang hanya tertutup baju seragam yang kancingnya sudah terbuka lebar, mengekspos bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu hanya untuk Gilbert seorang.

"...nnhh, Alice..."

Desahan yang tertahan itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir Gilbert, lalu pemuda berambut ikal itu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam rambut Alice yang lebat. Ia merasakan kalau ia akan mencapai puncaknya tidak lama lagi. Gerakannya makin intens dan cepat, dan desahan-desahan seksi yang tidak pernah ia perdengarkan kepada siapapun ia keluarkan tepat disebelah telinga Alice.

"Ahhah, ahhhh~! Gil...Mmmhhh-"

Desahan Alice makin keras dan sering seiring dengan Gilbert yang tidak ada ampun memasukki tubuhnya dengan bertubi-tubi, dan mungkin kalau tidak hati-hati bisa saja terdengar warga sekolah.

"A-alice...ahh...ah-aku...NGHH!"

Tubuh Gilbert mengejang. Lalu Alice dapat merasakan semprotan cairan hangat memenuhi vaginanya, memberikannya sensasi tersendiri melihat Gilbert yang begitu hopeless menyelesaikan orgasmenya.

"Ah...Alice..."

Alice hanya tersenyum kelelahan sambil merasakan cairan mani yang terus disemprotkan Gilbert memenuhi vaginanya.

Setelah selesai, Gilbert menindih tubuh Alice begitu saja karena kelelahan. Namun Alice tidak keberatan.

"4 ronde." Ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala pemuda yang dikenal sebagai jenius dari keluarga Nightray tersebut.

"Wow." Balasnya singkat. Gil tidak bisa berkata-kata banyak, karena saat ini ia merasa seolah seluruh tenaganya sudah menguap ke udara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau...terlihat lelah." Tanya Alice penuh simpati.

"Alice...aku tidak apa-apa. Lalu, kau puas sekarang?"

Alice tertawa kecil.

"Oh...tentu saja. Lihat, bahkan tempat ini jadi kotor karena kita."

Gilbert melirik ke sekitarnya. Tetesan mani berceceran di lantai, dan tisu-tisu bekas ronde-ronde yang sebelumnya juga masih ada. Ruangan arsip OSIS ini benar-bemar menjadi berantakan sekarang.

"Astaga. Kita harus cepat membersihkannya."

Gil menarik keluar kejantanannya, membersihkannya dengan tissue lalu memakai seragamnya kembali dengan rapih. Gilbert berdiri dengan sempoyongan, dan wajah yang tadinya penuh dengan nafsu seks itu kini berubah menjadi seperti orang yang kurang tidur.

"Gil...kau kelelahan. Akan kuantar kau ke UKS, ok?"

"Tidak usah." Balasnya.

"Ayolaaahh jangan keras kepala begitu!"

Gilbert mencium pipi Alice, ia harap setidaknya ini dapat membuat gadis itu diam.

"Aku harus ke klub hari ini. Junior-junior itu pasti mencariku."

"Oh...baiklah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini..."

Gilbert terdiam, lalu memandangi Alice dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya.

"Besok...pakailah celana dalam lebih dari satu. Atau pembalut. Gawat kalau sisa cairan itu menetes saat jam pelajaran." Ujarnya, membuat Alice diam-diam merasa terkejut karena diluar dugaannya, Gilbert bisa menjadi sosok yang perhatian.

"Gil, padahal hubungan kita hanya..."

Sebelum Alice menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajahnya sudah berhadapan dengan punggung Gilbert yang semakin berjalan menjauh. Ia pergi meninggalkan Alice tanpa sepatah kata pun.

* * *

><p><em>Hanya teman seks.<em>

Itulah yang berputar-putar di kepala Gilbert selama satu bulan ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupannya yang begitu tentram dan polos, berubah seketika menjadi kehidupan yang begitu beresiko dan salah.

Dan semua gara-gara Alice.

Alice yang masuk ke kehidupannya dan menenggelamkannya dalam godaan maut dan membuatnya memakan buah terlarang itu.

Tapi, dibalik segala keistimewaan yang dimilikinya, Gilbert tetaplah laki-laki. Laki-laki normal yang lemah dan bisa tergoda pesona kaum hawa.

Lalu semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya sebagai pemuas nafsu gadis itu, hari-hari yang dipenuhi dengan seks dan seks, semua terjadi begitu saja. Dan ia tidak mungkin dapat kembali lagi.

"Ketua! Kau kemana saja? Nggak seru nih kalau _sparing_ basket nggak ada ketua!"

Sapaan junior itu membangunkan Gilbert dari renungannya.

"Aku...uh, membantu Alice mengurus tugas-tugas OSIS nya..." Gilbert berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dihadapan junior-juniornya.

"Heh, belakangan ini kau dekat dengan si cantik itu." Oz, sahabat baiknya yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Gil, menyikut lengan Gilbert sambil cemberut karena cemburu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Oz..."

Oz memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, ia sudah muak mendengar Gil yang terus mengelak dari pernyataannya.

"Ah, terserah. Tapi kalian hebat ya, dua orang siswa teladan yang saling membantu..."

_Saling membantu?_

_Tidak._

_Kami tidak saling membantu, Oz._

_Alice mencoba menjatuhkanku._

_Gadis itu memanfaatkan kelemahanku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dan ia berhasil melakukannya. Aku-_

**PIP**!

Gil mengambil ponselnya dari saku, ikon berbentuk surat muncul di layar ponselnya tanda ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

_Dari Alice._

Gilbert menjauh dari keramaian dan mencari tempat yang agak sepi untuk melihat isi pesan dari Alice, karena biasanya Alice mengirimkan pesan yang gawat jika sampai orang lain melihatnya.

**PIP**!

Oh, dan benar saja. Gilbert langsung disuguhkan foto Alice yang hanya memakai _lingerie_. _Lingerie_ yang belum pernah Gilbert lihat Alice memakainya.

_'Gil, aku baru sampai kerumah dan lihat ini! Alyss membelikanku lingerie dari Victoria Secret! XD Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi aku ingin memakai ini besok. How is it?'_

Ah, lagi-lagi gadis ini mencoba menggoda Gilbert. Kali ini dengan _lingerie_ warna hitam dengan _lace_ yang dijahit di sisi-sisi _lingerie_ nya.

_'You look hot.' _Balas Gilbert.

**PIP**!

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Gilbert sudah menerima balasan dari Alice.

'_Ehehe thanks! I knew you like it;) wanna 'see' me in this lingerie tomorrow?'_

Ah, sial. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Gilbert tidak akan bisa menolak.

Lalu khayalan-khayalan gila Gilbert mulai bermunculan. Ia membayangkan mencium leher jenjang Alice sembari perlahan membuka lingerie seksi yang membakar gairahnya itu lalu menyetubuhi Alice hingga ia puas.

Gilbert benci sekali mengakuinya, namun sepertinya, nuraninya yang mencoba menyelamatkan Gilbert dari kesalahan ini, kini telah dikalahkan oleh godaan Alice.

'_Of course. Be prepared for tomorrow._'

* * *

><p><strong>PIP<strong>!

Alice meraih ponselnya, lalu membaca pesan singkat yang masuk dari Gilbert.

_'Of course. Be prepared for tomorrow.'_

Kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti. Entah itu senyum karena senang, atau senyum karena puas telah menaklukkan hati rivalnya dalam hal menjadi siswa teladan di sekolahnya.

"Ah, ini menjadi sangat menarik."

* * *

><p>Holaaa Lac disini! :D<p>

Ngerasa bejat banget pas nulis ini fic...karena sebelumnya gak pernah nulis beginian ahahahaha ;v; terus maklum kalau masih banyak kekurangan =w= aku baru pertama kali nulis lemon ;7; tapi semoga pembaca suka ya sama lemonnya hehe ^^)d yup, semoga bisa ngupdate cerita ini secepatnya! O7O)/


End file.
